Scott's legend
by sparks-haven
Summary: Scott runs into a girl named Kara who is almost like his twin only younger can he help her with her abilities. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Welcome to the Mansion

The mansion had magic within itself or so it seemed the first time I walked in there. It looked all perfect and beautiful as if everything had a place where it belonged and it was there. _these people must have great staff_. I thought to myself as I waited at the front door. It had been a long ride over here from Canada and I really could use a rest. Even with the mutant ability that I do have, that long of a ride is still crazy for anyone to undertake. I place my hand over my eyes for a few seconds just so I can actually take a good look round everything. The only looking round I had done up to this point is the one eye sneak peak that lasted a total of about three or four seconds most of the time and that is if I was lucky. I could not allow my eyes to go uncovered for too much longer than that. Although this Scott Summers guy seemed to have the same abilities that I had yet he did not need to keep his eyes closed, and now that I think about it. I could vividly remember running my fingers over his face, smooth, you could almost feel how honest and kind he was though everything, yet there were still rough spots as if he had dealt with trouble before he left. You can tell a lot about a person by their face, I had found in the first place when I first began trying to feel my way around school. Most of the time when I needed to get somewhere I would feel my way around unless someone I know offered to guide me to the place. Other than that I would just, try and find my way round the school all alone. At home it was different, there was not all that much pressure and I normally had someone calling my name when I was being called to come to supper so that worked for there but at school it was a little different I know the feeling of the floor in most places. As I walk around what appears to be the lobby, I tend to touch everything, when I hear a familiar voice behind me, then feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around grabbing the hand, I am not too sure who's it is, and I can't always be sure that the voice and the hand are from the same person. So I do what I do best, I reach my hand out to try and find the face belonging to the hand, the same feeling calmness. It is almost as if the body is completely calm, and has nothing to worry about. "Kara, it is ok. It's me Scott". Well that just settled everything in my mind, I try to look up and open my eyes for a few second just to catch a glimpse of what he really looks like. He turns to me and looks scared, my hand is still on his face. It was not like I did trust him at all. I just really did not know what I was going to do with everything. All this information was too much for me to handle, he took my hand and we started walking. I looked back toward where we had come from, "don't worry they will be taken care of". We continued walking for a few more seconds. It was hard to tell where we were going, when I felt my foot come to a wall it seemed. "stairs?" I asked as if wondering if he had forgotten to tell me that they were there. "Oh, sorry ya they are stairs, forgot about the fact that you can't really see all that well at the moment". Now that is something that really did not make any sense to me, if this guy had the same ability as I did how could he see where we were going or did he have the entire mansion as it is so called memorized. 25 stairs, I would need to remember that for later, in case I ever needed to get back down them, or in the case I could find them again. A door or something to that effect creaked in front of us, I looked up at Scott trying to figure out where we were going. It was a little hard to find this out seeing how I did not know my way round this place yet, but on his last visit to my house he had told me that on my first day I would get lost quite a bit but give it a week or so and I would be able to find my way round perfectly. After the accident, I could not even find my way round my own house perfectly and I could see that before this blasted thing had began to happen to my body. Although from what I could find out it had not been the accident that had cause this to happen, it apparently had been in my blood since the day I was born. Now out of all the times it chooses to present itself, I was due to start at a new school in the fall, and my parents were all proud of me. That was a good thing I had worked hard to get where I was and now the world wanted to take it and everything else I had away from me. Inside the room I could smell a lot of interesting smells, a lot of yummy smells mint was floating all around in the air. I liked to call that smell The Smell Of Christmas Time, this is because when winter was coming and my mom would bake in the kitchen she would always use mint. It was one of the easiest times of the year for me to actually find the kitchen, just by smelling the air. And this room had the same smell. Scott lowered my hand as if to let me feel what was in front of me. Something flat, not all that high, but high enough, soft, but hard at the same time. It was almost a hospital bed of some kind one of which you would find in a doctor's office. "Kara" I attempt to face the voice "you can have a seat there for a few minutes, I will just be a second in the other room. Just don't get into anything if you don't sit there." The hint in his voice seemed to be serious. So attempting to feel how far the seat went back, when I could feel that the end of it was almost an arms length away I was satisfied that I could sit on it, so turning around I jumped up onto it. About a minute later, I heard the door creak open again, "Kara". So I turned to attempt to figure out who this was. Although I knew I would have a lot to learn, a lot of people who I could trust, I needed to know who's voice this was. I looked at Scott or at least to the area that he was standing when he left me. It was a little hard to figure out why he had left me in this room in the first place. "Kara" there was that voice again, "you can open your eyes, it is save. You can not hurt anything in here right now at least." Being really unsure if this person was able to handle almost anything I asked "are you sure about that. I mean I have not opened my eyes in almost a year and a half." "Yes, I'm sure, I have a fairly good hold on your gift in which case nothing should happen." Although I was still unsure about all of this, I reluctantly opened my eyes to find that nothing happened. No beam! No fire! No nothing! But I could see perfectly which actually made the situation nicer.

As I looked at the person in front of me she was beautiful with shoulder length brownish-red hair that seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun. as I looked up to her I found out that she was using her powers just by the look on her face you could tell that she was attempting to concentrate on the few things that were going to make my abilities run almost out of control. With a smile on her face she introduced herself as Jean. Saying that she had known Scott for quite some time and that she was a telepath and that is what made it possible for her to control other abilities that people had.


	2. Kara, Scott, and Jean

"_Through the eyes and the life that we live, the world does not join us in everything that we do!" _

Kara continued to look around the room. She thought there were a lot of interesting things on the walls as she look around the room. She was unsure if it was a good idea to get used to the whole idea of seeing she really did not want to look at the world as a whole. If there was even the slightest chance that she was going to have to close her eyes again and go into the non-seeing world. She did not like the idea that she would have to enter that world again, she had a hating for it and she never wanted to venture there again.

"Are you enjoying being able to see again? I know that you could see before all this had began to happen to you. Scott will be back in a few minutes. I am Jean by the way."

Trying to take this all in was a challenge for Kara, she had tried to look at the world in a new light at times but she found it a bit hard when everything went wrong. It had been quite a bit of time since she had been able to see without assistance. And she did acknowledge that Jean was able to help her control all her abilities.

Scott walked into the room to find Jean and Kara bonding or so he thought. '_I think they are doing this quite fine'_ Jean had a way of looking into people's minds in order to find out what was really going on. This enables her to be a big part in order to help them and find out what is really causing them the problem in which caused them to run in the first place. That was one of the reasons why he really could not hide the love that he had for her. It had taken him so long to ask her to marry him until the point where he found out that she already knew that he wanted to ask the question. He felt really bad about making her sit in the agony the entire time. It was all good now though they were happily married and they were helping Professor Xavier find and help all the mutants that needed help. They had a good relationship, although he did think that them finding this new girl Kara would put a damper in their relationship. She was much like he was and that gave him an attraction to her, in a strange way. He thought that a lot of the time he brought something small to the world and to the mutants that he helped. Storm and Jean were always a bit of at enjoying the chats with the new mutants; he could never force himself to sit there long enough to focus on what they were talking about. Although Kara was going to be different he had been in her shoes and he knew what she was going through. He looked deeply into her eyes they were almost a jet-black colour as if they had no colour to them at all. She had a way of looking at Jean as if to almost thank her for what she had done on one hand and a hating for what she had done on the other hand. Although it was hard to explain that a person could hate and like a person at the same time for doing the same thing. He walked into the room a little more, from what he thought Kara nor Jean could see him, he allowed himself to admire the amount of concentration that was going on around him. It would take him hours just to try and concentrate half that much although some say that he already does with trying to keep his eyes from zooming out of control. So he opened the door a bit more just making a tiny bit of noise "Hey Jean" Scott walks up behind Jean and kisses her on the back of the neck. "How is it all going?" He allows Kara to look at him for the first time.

"Wow" Kara had just seen him for the first time. She had not really seen him; she had only run her hand over his face and now to see what it actually looked like was a real treat for her. A pair of glasses that you could not see through or so it seemed covered his eyes. Although she had the same abilities that he did she needed help to control hers, she wondered if the glasses were the trick to him being able to control the gift that he had. "Hey Scott… what is with the glasses? I thought that you told me that you could see perfectly!" She sat there still for a moment and then with the recklessness she decided that she wanted to get up and walk around for a bit. But not knowing if she could. "Jean… can I walk around a bit or will that mess everything up?" She had been very impatient when it came to trying to hold in all the energy that was being contained inside her, and being in a new place did not really help the matters at all.

"I don't know, therefore I can't really say what will happen. I have never had anyone ask me that kind of question. Nor have I every had anyone who wanted to walk around while I am mingling in there brain and mind. But if you would like I really can't see what the real problem with it would be." She sat there for a moment to think about the entire situation first, Kara was a good girl and Jean really did not want anyone to get hurt especially Scott. "Well if we could just wait a minute Kara. Scott your night time glasses are they still in the room?"

Scott not being too sure about where this is all going, although he decides that it would be a good idea to answer her and to let her know that they are still in their room. "Ya I wore them to bed last night. Do you want me to go and get them?"

With that knowledge Kara could really not sit still any longer she had been way to patient up till this point and she really could not handle anymore of this being patient business. It was hard. She knew that Jean would know that she was getting antsy, but she had already warned her that sitting still would not go over all that well.

"Ya go get them. I think that Kara should be able to wear them until I get a pair made for her which should be later this afternoon."

Scott leaves the room to get the glasses that are sitting on his bed side table in the room. Jean tries to calm Kara down by means of meditation, even though she knows that it might be a useless thing. It will have no relevance to her abilities and it probably won't help her in anyway. Yet until a time that she will learn all the things that Scott knows, this might be a useful thing for her to know.


	3. Nerves, Glasses and Fire

Kara looked up at Jean, she really did not know what was going on with her body, she had not had this much energy for a while and she really did not know what to do with it. Although she really wanted to get to know Scott a bit better, there was that bond there that had been there for the longest time for most of them as they did have the same abilities. Scott walked into the room holding a pair of sun glasses it looked like, but they seemed to be darker and more red then sun glasses. She looked directly at him, he was a lot taller than Jean and had brown hair that was neatly parted on the right side. The glasses that he carried and the ones that he wore were fairly similar, in fact they looked to be almost the same. He had a smile on his face as he looked at Jean and Kara concentrating on each other, he had wanted Jean to help her. He wanted to have a bond with Kara too, so that everyone could not just say that he was playing favourites with her. Realizing that he could not just stand there looking at her for the rest of the day he decided to speak up knowing very well that Kara probably would not. "Jean" he walks up to her "I have the glasses that you wanted... are you sure that my night ones are the best option for her to start with, I mean they are fairly strong we don't want her to get too used to them do we?"

"Well Scott, I don't think that I can stand her trying to concentrate all day so I really think that we need to get some kind of help to do this don't you?" she replied to still trying to get Kara to sit still on the bench.

"Ya, I guess that you are right about that." He looked down as if he was trying to feel sorry for himself for acting so stupid at the moment. "Do you want me to put them on her and explain how they work? So she is not all that worried when they are on her face?" Trying to help the situation because he knew it better than she did what was going to happen the second the glasses where on her face that Jean let go of them.

"Actually, Scott, that would be very helpful. And while you are explaining that to her I am going to go get John, Rogue, and Bobby, because these four will probably be sharing a room from what I hear is going on." Jean replied to him

Scott walks up to Kara, holding out the glasses he puts them on her. He was shaking as he did this not knowing how soon it would be until he got the glasses back. Although it was not really all that big of a deal he could deal with the ones that he was wearing for the next little while but he really did not want to. "Okay, Kara don't scream. But Jean you can go, I am thinking that it might be easier for me to explain this when you are not here"

Jean did not really need to question him, and with one breath she had relaxed her concentration and walked out of the room. Trying not listen to what Scott was saying to Kara, although it was hard not to laugh because this was going to be the first time that he was going to teach someone how to deal with their powers. Jean had always told Professor Xavier that Scott had the patients to do this it was just going to take him the chance for him to prove himself, however the Professor had always argued that anyone that Scott try to train would run away within a week or two. But Kara might be different because she had come to the mansion with the help of Scott and when she wanted more help she had to come here. Jean gets to the classroom where the three students are Art. As she walked into the classroom, she knew that it would not be hard for her to get them out of class after the lesson was done which might be the end of the period but that did not really matter actually when she thought about it might be better to get them up to her office after the class was over. The door creaked as it opened, Logan had always liked having that happen therefore no one could sneak into his class late.

"My apologize for interrupting your class, Logan, but I was wondering if I could talk to three of your students?"

"Oh it is no trouble Dr. Grey, do you need to see them in your office right away or would you like to see them at the end of class just before they go for lunch. They are just working on individual projects at the moment so your taking them now would not be a big down fall for me to deal with."

"Actually I was hoping that I could see them up in my office at the beginning of lunch after they take their books back to their rooms. I need them to do a tour for me, so just over lunch if they could come up to my office."

"Okay, that will be fine what students were you looking for?"

"Bobby, John, and Marie" Jean paused "is that okay with them that they get another roommate?"

John jumped up out of his seat, he was getting tired of having to watch Marie and Bobby make out all the time on the boys side do the wall. He was actually hoping to get another roommate so that he could have someone to hang out with. "That would be wonderful for us to get another roommate. Actually I would enjoy showing them around all by myself if you would let me do so, Dr. Grey." He said with a smile. He was wanting her to say yes to the idea but he had a thought that made him think that she would not say that answer.

"Actually, John..."

This was a moment of tension for him, it was if he almost could not breath until he knew the answer to the question. It was almost as if he was expecting her to tell him no because of the type of teenager she had always act like. But he really did have a nice side to him it was just that he never really showed it to anyone because everyone had always expected him to be the trouble making within the class.

"Actually, John..." she repeated almost tempting him.

He had been forbidden to bring his lighter into class anymore but now more than ever he wanted to have it. He also wanted to know what Dr. Grey's answer was going to be because it would affect how his afternoon went. If Bobby could get this new student to hate fire then he would be mad with all his roommates he needed to have someone on his side about everything.

-Author's Notes-

My apologize for ending like this. Actually I really do like it, I will do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Let me know what you think, Will Jean allow John to show Kara around the school alone?? Read and Review


	4. Glasses, Jean, and Feelings

Chapter 5

Scott's hands were shaking when he attempted to place the glasses on my face. He was taking a very big chance about this, Jean needed to relax but he really did need her help. He had never done anything like this before and actually now that he thought about it this was nerve wrecking.

Kara just calmly sat there on the bed. The urge to get up and walk around had gone away now. She just worried and scared about all that was going on around her. She could feel the glasses on her face, they were very smooth.

"Now Kara I want you to try and open your eyes very slowly it might hurt a little so very slowly so you don't overwhelm yourself." He said trying to stay calm. "Oh and try not to scream."

Although Kara was unsure about all this she very slowly opened her eyes. "Scott, it is hurting more than a little, I mean it feels like it is burning my eyes." She sat there quiet again. "Scott are the glasses supposed to do that? What kind of glass is this anyways?"

Scott smiled at her, remembering the first time he put on the glasses he acted about the same way nervous, shy and scared. "What the glasses do is they reflect the beam back into your eyes. I know that it hurts, it will take a little while for you to get used to them. So try it again, if you want open them fully really fast you might find that easier." He was almost scared to suggest this idea to her.

"Are you sure about that is such a good idea, I meal won't that just burn even more. Although this is already a shock to my system it should not upset it even more." She said she really did trust that he would not ask her to do anything that would do her any harm. She placed a smile back on her face she was very determined to make this work. These glasses were the one thing that would help her truly see the world again with out the help of a telepath.

With a deep breath she opened her eyes as fast as she could. _My eyes are burning!_ Her mind tried to force her to shut them. But it was way too enjoyable for her to tell anyone the way she felt. It had been a year and a half since she was able to open her eyes without assistance or her hand covering them or having a big disaster happen. A smile crossed her face. "Scott, I can actually see. I mean everything, you, this table, my hand, the door." She got off the bed and went running up to him giving him a hug.

Scott smiled at her she would be really interest to have in his class. Jean would have the other glassed made for her this afternoon. So that he could show her how to change the glasses not just do it for her but also actually show her how it is done.

-Meanwhile-

John was still on the edge of his seat wanting an answer from Dr. Grey. Bobby and Marie probably would not care about another roommate they had each other.

Jean thought that Kara might be afraid of John having another girl around during this might be the best idea. She really didn't care if John had no one to talk to. "John, I think that you should probably take Marie and Bobby along with you. After all she is going to be a room with Marie." She did feel sorry for John, which is why she was putting Kara in the room with Marie. She smiled at the students. "I will see the three of you during lunch. Just take your books to your room. Actually Marie can you come right now she might need some kelp getting dressed in her cloak and all." Jean said walking out of the room.

Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter up. I have three storied and I normally update them all around the same time. I will be adding another chapter within the next 24 hours I hope as an Easter thing. But still let me know what you think about this one. What will John do about Dr. Grey's responce to him showing Kara around alone?? Read and Review


	5. Meet, Clock, Keys

Marie watched Jean leave, she was actually happy to be getting another roommate. When she got control her ability, her and Bobby were able to get together. She gathered up her books, gave Bobby a kiss telling him that she could see him come lunch. "Logan, can I drop books off then get to Dr. Grey's office like she asked me to do?"

"Yes, Marie you may go drop off your books" he replied to her. She was growing up all too fast for his liking. Being able to kiss Bobby was a very big thing for her to overcome, yet it has come to pass.

Marie made the long walk up to her room. She hated the fact that the classes were in one tower and the rooms were in another. Yet Dr. Grey's office was not all that far from her room. When she got to her room she sat on her bed for a second looking at the empty bed across the room. She had had a wish for a long time that someone else would move into the room. She slowly walked back out her room all to the corridor and up the stairs to Dr. Grey's office. The door creaked the same way that it always had as Marie walked into the office. "Dr. Grey, I am here." She yelled, not knowing where she was.

"Marie, I'm in here," Dr. Grey yelled from the back room in her office Marie walked past all the book cases, they were all zigzagged. Marie zigzagged along between the book cases until the end were she found Dr. Grey sitting at a desk at the back of the room. "Scott just left to show Kara where the bathroom is. Marie you will find that there are 3-4 new uniforms in the other closet in your room."

Marie nodded as Kara appeared with Scott not too far behind her. When Scott caught up to her he introduced Kara to Marie telling Kara that Marie was going to be her roommate along with two boys who she was going to meet very soon. Marie looked at her. "Let's go have some fun, and get you all dressed up like the rest of us." Marie said as she let Kara around the bookcases.

Meanwhile back in the classroom.

John and Bobby kept looking up at the clock. They were both impatiently waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

"If Logan catches us watching the clock he is going to make us stay late after class." Bobby said as he remembered what the rule Logan had about looking (or watching) the clock during class.

"Well, what am I supposed to do Bobby? I really can't wait until I get the chance to meet this new girl." John replied with a smile as he took another quick glance up at the clock. He had it easy because all he had to do is look up basically. Bobby had to turn around to look at the clock he was very surprised that Logan had not caught Bobby yet, although he was also happy about him not getting caught because he did have a plan to be alone with this new girl. "So Bobby you need to stop looking at the clock because you are going to get caught before I get caught," he smiled at his roommate and took a glance up at the clock they still had about 10 minutes left of class and he was getting bored with this project.

"Well you might be right about that one for once Pyro, it seems to be that time passes slower when you watch it." Bobby replied.

They both continued to work on their projects until at long last the lunch bell rang. They were both happy to finally get out of the class, it was not that they hated the class it was just that they both wanted to meet this new girl. They gathered their books as John looked at Bobby who was not gathering his books up fast enough.

"Hey Bobby, can you go any slower? Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" John shouted at him.

"What's wrong Pyro; did you forget your key again?" Bobby teased his roommate was always forgetting his key but he knew the answer to the question.

John put his hand into his pocket his key was still in there. He thought that he had forgotten it in their room between math and art this morning when they changed their books. "Actually I guess that I didn't forget my key this morning. So I am heading to the room see you in a few minutes Bobby." With his books in his hand he took off out the door to the room.


	6. Show me

John got to his bedroom and threw his books from the art class onto his bed. He looked at the mirror that was on the front of his closet and shook his head to mess up his hair a bit. Then knocked on the joining door between their room and Marie's room. Marie looked at Kara, "Who is that at the door?" Kara asked, by the look on Marie's face she could see that she probably was not expecting anyone to be coming this soon at least.

"It must be one of the two guys that have that room probably Bobby because John never knocks, although you will get used to that." Marie decided to add that last comment when she saw the look on Kara's face almost shocked that someone would do that. Marie opened the door and was shocked to see John standing there. "Okay John what did you do to Bobby, and what happened to you usually bursting into the room without knocking?"

John just stood there looking at Marie; Kara just looked at the two of them almost in a confused state of mind unsure of what was going on, and maybe thinking that the two of them needed to get some kind of understanding for the other one. "What is going on? Are you going to introduce me to the boy or not, Marie?" Kara asked almost with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Marie backed away from the door allowing John to come into the room and introduce himself. "By the way" He turned to Marie, "Bobby should be here in a few seconds I figured out that I did not forget my key this morning so I was able to come ahead of him he was going really slowly when I left him." He turned back to Kara, "I apologize for my manners I had no intention of seeming rude to you, my name is John or some people call me Pyro."

Kara stuck out her hand as Bobby walked into the room and looked at Marie she could almost guess what was on their minds. You begin to understand that by the way that people talk. She could tell that they wanted to make out for a little while during lunch but there seemed to be something holding them back from doing that but she was going to find out what it was and let them go ahead and do it if it involved her doing anything. "My name is Kara, and most people call me that, let me take a guess most people call you Pyro because of your powers?" she was almost curious of what was going on.

He nodded; Bobby introduced himself and gave Marie a quick kiss, then sat down on the bed. Jon looked at the two of them he knew his friend wanted to spend the lunch time the way they usually did feeding each other and making out. And that would be the perfect opportunity for him to get to know Kara and take her around the school and he knew that Bobby would not be able to resist the urge to kiss his girl friend they had had an entire morning of not being able to make out at all and now they would have to make up for that. Sure enough 2 minutes of standing/sitting in silence and the two of them were locking lips and unaware of what was going on around them.

Kara went over to John, "well since those two are doing that any chance you can show me around this school? And show me were everything is?"

John nodded, "sure thing, the two of them do this all the time which is why Dr. Grey put you in this room so that I would have someone to hang out with during the day when they were doing that. Anyone or anywhere that you want to see in specific?"

"Well, I don't know maybe getting some food and you can introduce me to a few more people that are in our classes. Then we can see about where to go from there." She replied to him as they left the room.

John took her down the hall and stairs to the kitchen where Petro and Kitty were sitting, John introduced her to them and them to her. Kitty looked at Kara, "is John treating you okay? Just so you know he got told that he could not show you around the school himself so he might get into trouble for doing this."

Kara looked at her. "Well the funny thing is I know that just Marie and Bobby are back in the room make out. And we only have so much time for this to happen, so I figured that John could just show me around."

Kitty looked at him, "Well John I would to tell Dr. Grey about what is going on and save your own but. Then continue as you know Dr. Grey probably has a few people who she wants Kara to meet before the end of lunch and you need to know that list."

John gave her a hug "Okay thanks Kitty, later you two I see you in class." He looked at Kara. "What is wrong? You seem puzzled about something."

"Yes what time do we have...?

Jean walked up behind the two of them and put a hand on each of their shoulders as she stopped mid sentence. Forcing them to walk into her office where Scott and Logan were sitting in front of the desk. "Both of you sit," when they just stood there and did not move she added "Now" they sat down on the couch that was there. Jean walked over to the desk and had a seat herself. "John unless I am mistaking and Logan can back me up on this I told you that I did not want you to show Kara around all by yourself and I had my reasons for saying that now I need you to tell me why you are disobeying me. Not that I did not expect you to listen to me because you never do."

Kara glanced over to John who looked to be trying to come up with a reason and that was not going so well so she decided to open her mouth and speak. "Scott, you see Marie and Bobby were kind of kissing in the room when he first got back to the room after class and so I asked John to show me around even though I did know what Dr. Grey had said to John about this it was my wish not his for this to happen."

Scott looked at Jean and Logan. Logan looked at the two of them sitting on the couch, and remembered the way he felt when Scott and Jean would do that to him before he had found the person he loved. "I understand where they are coming from I am not saying I agree with what they have done but I understand."

Scott nodded, "Okay, John you need to be to class on time. But you can continue to show Kara around. But your next stop has to be at the Professor's office he needs to talk to her, prior to class this afternoon. Oh and Kara, the glasses are going to be done this afternoon so I will show you how to change them after dinner, Jean or rather Dr. Grey has made 2 pair for you a day pair and a night pair. Back on the other topic though, John all of the teachers need to meet her so, you have some work to do."

Logan looked at the two of them and then looked at Jean, "You can start by introducing us so that we can do stuff together. Therefore we can critique the way you introduce her and so that you get it right for the professor."

A/N: Okay here is chapter 6 enjoy everyone.


	7. AU sorry guys

Okay Guys heres the deal.

My apologies that it has taken me this long to get a story update on but it is not a chapter for really reading. It is a beg for your help. I am currently trying to write another story, as the others are kind of hitting road blocks at the moment. And the mega problem of my computer isn't helping.

I have a sister: The chapter is almost done so don't worry it will be up soon. I hope, if nothing else by Christmas I promise.

Veggie Delight in DC: This one is the closest one to being updated again in the very near future as it is basically done I just have to get onto my computer and update it.

Addition to the family: I know where the story is going it is all layed out I just have to write the darn thing.

Chapter 3738: The rest of them are almost done I just have to get them typed into the computer.

New Girl, New life: That one I have sworn to update it before the start of season 4. as I meant to have it up completely prior to season 3.

Not Again: The final chapter of this story will be up hopefully soon. It will be from Quil's POV and the story that it is related to will be soon too I'm hoping, Chapter one is written if your wondering.

Scott's Legend: Im lost about. Honestly it's been a while.

All other's: I'm not sure where they are going from where they are as you can see it has been a while since I have managed to update them.

Now for that request. I am working on a new story for Twilight. This one will be a wolf only one ie. There will be no vampires in the story at all. Well there may be a stray one or two but not the Cullens.

Here's the deal. I have put a poll up as to who you want the OC to be related to. As the story will be starting soon and I would like your input. So Vote and let me know and let other readers know too.

If there is someone you think should be on the list let me know but I'm pretty sure those are the only choices I am really going to put on there.

Thanks and I hope to be updating really soon.


End file.
